radiant love
by sancha16
Summary: Deidara was just an ordinary man working, going to college. but all of that changed when a man kidnaps him and is brought into a world of immortal shifters. sucky summary! ItaDei, het pairings and yaoi pairings!


**hey guys! its sancha and i have come up with a new story! i know i havent been updating but my computer broke and now imupdating from my phone...lets just hope this works haha...anyway story was inspired by pamela palmers 'feral warriors' its an awesome series that u should definately read! i hope you like it! **

**disclaimer: nope dont own naruto,it belongs to kishimoto and Feral Warriors belong to pamela palmer! **

The night was cool and crisp, the forest was filled with the sound of life; the soft cricket of bugs and the sound of leafs rustling in the light breeze. Dark figures darted throught the forest at a blinding speed, but barely making a sound as powerful feet pressed into the dewy grass and damp dirt. The figures kept running until they came to a clearing, a huge house came into view. The house was made of bricks and had three floors, lights from inside and outside illuminated it. The figures stepped out of the darkness of the forest and into the light revealing powerful, tall, feral looking men clad in cargo shorts and wife beaters. There were five huge men, all of them different and handsome in their own way; but all of them having the same aura of dominance. They walked towards the house (more like mansion) in an unhurried pace and entered, all slightly tired.

"we'er back!" a grey haired man shouted waving his arms like they were noodles.

The other four all rolled their eyes at Kakashi's antics. They were all use to his ridiculous behavior. The sound of someone running in the house could be heard as a small brunette man appeared in the foyer. He had skin the shade of caramel and eyes the color of milk chocolate, he was clad in a dark grey long sleeved shirt and black yoga pants. a sweet smile on his face as he spotted Kakashi among the group. Kakashi grinned at the brunette and opened up his arms to the man. In no time he had his arms full of his mate.

"Kakashi!" Iruka shouted.

"Hello my love" Kakashi purred and rubbed his face affectionately to his mates.

the brunette laughed and greeted the others.

"welcome back."

the group looked to find their chief stepped into the foyer, his long black hair in a loose ponytail, he was pale and had dark eyes. He was tall and built like the othere's, he wore a tight black t-shirt and jeans. Kakashi grinned at his chief and clapsed the others forearm in the traditional therian(1) greeting. The other's fallowed and greeted thier leader.

"How was the search?" Itachi asked.

"Exausting but we did find something." kakashi answered.

Itachi's eyes widened.

"Let's discuss this in the meeting room."

They all nodded and left the foyer and into a huge room with a big table and chairs. The room was used for house meeting and battle strategies. Itachi took his seat at the head of the table, while the others sat down in the other chairs. Itachi gestured for Kakashi to give him a report, the grey haired man nodded.

"The search was going poorly at first, none of us could feel and ounce of radiance. We had all split up in town to cover more ground, but still we had no i felt it; the smallest twitch of earths energy. But as soon as it appeared, it was gone."

Itachi nodded at the information given.

"And where were you when you felt it?"

"A small town called Konoha."

"Hn."

"we all met back up and searched for a few more hours, but we couldn't find it. So we decided to come back."

"I see. You all done well."

"Cheif, we can all go back to town tomorrow and continue the search." A shaggy haired brunette said.

"There is no need for that kiba, I will go search tonight."

The others looked shocked. Kiba stood from his chair.

"What! All by yourself?!"

Itachi nodded.

"That's crazy! You can't go alone!"

"Kiba is right, it's dangerous especially at a time like this." a redhead said.

The others nodded at that statement. Itachi narrowed his eyes at the redhead.

"Are you doubting my abilities Gaara?"

"Of couse not."

"Then I see no problem with it."

"Itachi-" kakashi began but was cut off by his chief's glare. He closed his mouth immeadiatly, there was no point it arguing.

"You have all done well. You are dismissed, get some rest."

They rose from the table and muttered their goodnight's and walked out of the room. Kakashi pulled Iruka from his seat and walked to the door only to pause. He looked back at Itachi.

"Be careful, you know _They _are out there."

Itachi nodded in understanding.

"Please be safe, Sasuke would hate it if you got hurt." Iruka said.

Itachi smiled at the kind brunette.

"I will."

"Call us if you need back up."

With that said the couple left, Itachi got up from his chair and left the room and headed to the foyer to leave. As soon as he was about to leave a voice stopped him.

"Aniki."

"Sasuke."

He looked and saw his little brother standing behind him. He stepped out of the house and walked down the steps.

"Take me with you." sasuke said.

Itachi paused at the bottom of the steps.

"No."

"It's dangerous to go alone!"

"I'll manage."

"Not if you get surrounded by _Mage!_"(2)

Itachi turned to face his bother, who was staring back at him in anger. He smirked and chuckled.

"Foolish little brother. You are to stay here and keep oerder in the house." Itachi said and turned to leave.

"Aniki!-"

"That's an order Sasuke! You are my second in command and when i give you and order I expect you to follow it." Itachi said harshly.

Sasuke clenched his fists, he knew he coouldn't argue. It was silent for a few moments as the brothers stood their.

"I'll be back soon."

There was a sudden flash of sparkling light as Itachi shifted and in his place stood a black panther. It gave a growl and took off into the forest. Sasuke watched as his brother left.

The morning sun drifted through white curtains dimly lighting the small dark room. The room was slightly messy; with art supplies and clothes thrown all over the rooms floor. In the center of the room was a bed, a sleeping form was buried under blankets and pillows snoring lightly. When the clock on the night stand hit 7:00 A.M. it rung, waking up the sleeping form. A groan was heard as the form sat up in bed, letting the blankets fall off revealing a blonde man. Long blonde hair was toussled and his eyes were groggy, he reached over to his nightstand and turned off his alarm. He ran a hand through his hair and winced when he pulled on some knots.

"Ouch." Deidara said.

He climbed out of bed and headed to his bathroom. Starting the shower and stripping out of his night clothes, he sighed in pleasure as the hot water hit his skin; waking him up a little more. After about ten minutes in the shower he got out and wrapped a towel around his small waist, he walked back to his room and dressed quickly. Putting on a navy blue v-neck t-shirt, and dark wash skinny jeans, with a black cardigan over his shirt. He brushed through his long hair and put it in his signature style; a half ponytail, the rest cascaded down to the middle of his back. He grabbed his satchel and crammed a few art supplies into it along with some books and ran out of his room. He slipped on his shoes and headed out the door locking it behind him. He smiled as he looked up to the blue morning sky, today was gonna be a good day! He could feel it.

"Such a beautiful day!"

He ran next door to his neighbors home and ringed the doorbell three times. He giggled and waited paitently while he rocked back ans forth on his feet. The door opened and an old woman appeared smiling as she saw the blonde man. She had short grey hair and black eyes, she was pale and her face was wrinkled, and she was quite short. she had on an apron over her clothes.

"Deidara, right on time as always."

"Good morning Chiyo-obaachan!"

The elderly woman hugged the blonde, and Deidara returned it full force letting his adoration and love for the old woman be known.

"Come in! Breakfast is just about done." Chiyo said ushering the blonde into her home.

Deidara beamed and hung his bag, he sniffed the air and sighed at the heavenly smell of food, making his stomach growl. Chiyo laughed and gestured for he blonde to follow her to the kitchen. He sat down at the small table and watched as Chiyo finished cooking. Once it was done she place a plate in fron tof Deidara, he thanked her for the food and immeadiatly bagan to wolf down the meal as if it was his last.

"So how is college?" she asked as she ate.

"It's great! My are teachers are really impressed with my work." Deidara beamed.

"Who wouldn't be? Your art is amazing."

Deidara blushed.

"Your embarassing me un!"

Chiyo chuckled at his shyness. She had known Deidara for a few years now. He had moved next door when he was 17. He had been working three jobs and putting himself through high school; making sure his grades were perfect and working on his art. She had talked to him a few times, but he was always so busy with school or work that she rarely ever saw him. she had been so worried the teen at the time. So she was surprised when he had went over toher house one night, asking if she had milk to spare. Being the curious and kind woman she was she asked him why he needed it; 'for my cereal' was his answer because it was all he had to eat. Without further questions she dragged the teen into her house and made him a home cooked meal. they had talked while they ate. She had found out that he had been an orphan sense he was a baby and had been to tons of foster homes, he hated it. So when he was old enough to work he got a job, saved his money, and left his foster home. He had managed to rent the small housenext door for cheap and moved in right away. He didn't have much; just a duffel bag with his belogings and clothes. The land lord was nice enough to give him an old bed and hand-me-down furniture. And even with his three jobs money was tight; he could barely afford to feed himself sometimes. Chiyo had felt sympathy for the boy, but scolded him for not asking for help when he needed it. She then declared that she would be making his meals from now on. The boy had been shocked by her kindness and compassion, but was touched and accepted. Ever sense then the two had become close; like family. And it was nice to have someone around, she had been so lonely ever sense her husband died. Deidara finished his breakfast and beamed with happieness.

"Thanks for the meal obaa-chan!"

Chiyo nodded. Deidara stood from his seat and went over to Chiyo, planting a kiss to her cheek. Chiyo smiled and pinched his cheeks affectionately.

"Your lunch is on the counter."

"Your the best!"

"I know dear, now get going!"

He nodded and gave her one last hug then grabbed his things and left. once outside he checked his watch, it was 7:30! He spinted down the side walk heading to town, he weaved througn the people and turned corners. People shouted at him, he yelled apologies but kept running. He was about to turn another corner but slammed into someone, the wind was knocked out of him as he fell back on the ground.

"Ow..."

"I'm sorry." a deep voice said.

Deidara looked up and his mouth went dry. Standing before him was the most beautful man he had ever seen. He was tall and muscled, black bangs framed his face while the rest was in a loose ponytail. His skin was pale and his black eyes were staring into Deidara's baby blue. The man was wearing a black t-shirt that clung to his body and jeans. Deidara was rendered speechless at the beauty of the man.

"Are you ok?" the man asked as he held out his hand for Deidara.

Deisara tried to say something but all he managed was a squeak. The man smirked at him, which caused him to blush. He took the mans hand he jumped when he felt something jolt through him, he looked at the man but the man didn't seem to notice anything. When he was on his feet he bowed to the man.

"I'm sorry! I was in a hurry-" he stopped mid-sentence and checked his watch again. his eyes widened.

"I have to go!"

bowed again and took off leaving the stranger behind, still blushing at what happend. He looked at his hand that had been held just moments ago, was he the only one that felt that jolt?

Itachi watched as the blonde man ran down the side walk. He looked at his hand and smirked, he had felt the jolt of earths energy. he looked in the direction the blonde had went. After hours of searching he had finally found it.

"The radiant."

"Your late brat."

"Shut up sasori un!"

The redhead smirked at the blonde.

"Sasori leave Dei-chan alone." kisame said.

"That's no fun." Sasori pouted.

Deidara sat in between his friends and listened as class went on. The rest of the day went by well, his classes were all fun and interesting, in no time he found himself at lunch. He, kisame, and Sasori sat at an empty table and ate. They talked about their classes and projects they were currently working on, Deidara showed them a picture on his flip phone of a painting he was working on, both kisame and Sasori whistled at the picture.

"damn, you got some mad skills Dei." kisame said.

"It's no wonder you got that schalarship." Sasori said.

Deidara blushed at thier words.

"So why were you lat this morning?" kisame asked.

Deidara blushed again when he thought back at what happend with the man he ran into.

"I-i had trouble getting here."

"Ya sure you didn"t over sleep brat?" Sasori teased.

Deidara fumed and the two began arguing loudly. Kisame rested his hand on his chin and rolled his eyes at the two. _can't we ever just have a normal lunch? _Kisame thought as he took a bite of his food. he smiled inspite of it, it would never be a normal day if Sasori and Deidara didn't argue.

Deidara hummed as he walked up to Chiyo's house, today had been a good day at college. He had finished his art project and was complimented by his classmates; his teacher practically gushed. He smiled, he couldn't wait to tell Chiyo!He walked into the house and took off his shoes and hung his bag.

"Chiyo! I'm here!"

No one answered.

"Obaa-chan?"

He walked into the kitchen and found no one there, he walked to her bedroom only to find it empty as well. He quickly checked the bathroom and was slightly worried when he didn't find her in there either. He walked into the living room and breath a sigh of relief when he saw her in her reading chair; asleep with a book in her lap. He smiled and walked over to the sleeping woman, he noticed that her cheeks were slightly flushed and her breathing was shallow. He gently placed a hand to her forehead and was surpised at how warm she felt. He felt worry for the woman, she was sick!

"Chiyo-chan wake up." he sais as he gently shook her.

Chiyo stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"Mm?"

"Its me, Dei."

She smiled at him.

"Dei-kun."

"Chiyo are you feeling alright? your a little warm."

Chiyo took his hand from her forehead and smiled. She had been feeling a little ill earlier but she didn't think much of it, and she didn't want diedara to worry.

"I'm fine Deidara."

Deidara frowned at her, not falling for her obvious lie.

"C'mon obaa-chan, lets get you to bed."

Chiyo opened her mouth to protest, but felt to exhausted to argue. She let the blonde help her up and walk her to her bedroom. once deidara had her in her bed he made sure she was comfortable then left the room to get medicine. She took it and laid down on her pillows Deidara had fluffed up for her. Deidara left the room and went into the kitchen, grabbing a pot from the cuboard and filling it with water; he took out some ingridients for chicken noodle soup. He was glad that living in an orphanage and foster homes were useful for something, he had never gotten along well with the other children and helped out around the orphanage alot; especially in the kitchen, he liked it and was quite good at cooking. Chiyo would let him help out once ih a while, but she always liked to be the one cooking. In no time the house was filled woth the aroma of home made soup. He grabbed a bowl and served the soup and place it on an eating tray, he carried it to Chiyo's room and place the tray on her lap.

"Eat."

Chiyo looked from the bowl to Deidara.

"Dei, you didn't have to do this."

Deidara sat at the end of her bed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Nonsense! Your sick."

He drew his legs up and wrapped his arms around then.

"Besides, I want to take care of you. Just like you took care of me." Deidara whispered.

Chiyo was touched by his words and smiled.

"Thank you."

As Chiyo ate Deidara told her about his day at college, she laughed when he told him what sasori aruged about. They talked for a while until Chiyo was tired, Deidara took her empty tray and wished Chiyo goodnight. He turned off her lights and left her room, he washed her bowl and put the left over soup in the fridge. He went over to the living room and sat on the couch, turining on the tv and quietly flipping through the channels. He was gonna stay over to watch over Chiyo, he didn't feel right going home and leaving her all alone. When the clock hit ten he turned off the tv and got ready for bed. He made himself comfortable on the couch and drifted off to sleep.

Deidara felt a little cold so he snuggled into the couch cushins to warm himself, a cool breeze hit him and he shivered waking up from his sleep. He sat up on the couch rubbing his eyes. He looked around the living room and noticed the window beside the tv was wide open, a strong breese blowing the curtains around. He frowned in annoyance and got up from the couch to close the window, he shivered again as he got closer and shut it. Then a thought occurred to him.

"I don't remeber the window being open before." he whispered.

A sound startled him out of his thinkingand he looked around the living room. It was to dark to see anything, but he had this uneasy feeling that he wasn't alone. He slowly and cautiously walked out of the living room. He tried to stay calm but his heart was beating so fast that he could hear it. He looked around the living room and didn't see anything, he squinted his eyes just to make sure. A shadow in the corner suddenly moved, fear penetrated through the blonde and he raced to Chiyo's room. He closed the Door and locked it and backed away from the door. he reached into his pocket for his phone, only to remember it was in his bag.

"Shit."

the door jerked making Deidara jump.

"Go away! I'll call the police!"

The door stopped jerking. It was quiet for a few moments, Deidara thought maybe he scared off who ever it was. Then there was a small 'click' and the door knob twisted. Deidara's eyes widened in fear as the door slowly swung open and a dark figure stood in the doorway. His body shook as he backed away until the back ofhis legs hit the bed. The figure walked towards him red eyes glowing. A hand reached out to grab him, but Deidara shrieked and batted the hand away. a feral growl was heard and Deidara froze. Hands grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him, he screamed and struggled to get out of the strong hold. He felt a painful blow to the head and was knocked unconscious. He slumped against a strong chest. The figure sighed in annoyance and picked the blonde up bridel style, the blonde was fiesty. He turned to walk out.

"Don't hurt him." a weak voice said.

The figure looked back and saw an old woman lieing on the bed. She stared at his red eyes with a pleading look. They stared at each other for a moment, then began to leave again.

"I won't." The figure said.

Chiyo watched as the dark figure disppeared with Deidara in his arms.

**to be continued...**

**haha! well i hoped you guys enjoyed my spin on these feral warriors! Sorry if i made any grammer mistakes and such, but typing on a phone is hard! well until next time my loves! if ya got any questions or just want to halla at me, pm me! **

**love sancha16!**

**YEAH GIRL! REMEMBER TO RXR! PURTTY PLEASE?!**


End file.
